


О пропажах и напряжении

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: «Просьба» Ухёна в пять утра сбегать за водой в магазин и устроенный прилюдно Сонгю разнос явно сделали свое дело по доведению младшего до точки кипения, но на дворе стоял день, поэтому лишних телодвижений и недовольных выражений лица не должно было появиться ни под каким предлогом. В конце концов, Сонджон ведь в состоянии держать себя в руках… какое-то время.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong





	О пропажах и напряжении

**Author's Note:**

> ни одного медведя не пострадало.

В общем и целом день не казался из ряда вон выходящим. Привычные тренировки, все еще немного будоражащие записи на шоу, постоянные указания от старших помимо требований работающих с ними профессионалов. К этому стоило относиться спокойно, на это можно было закрывать глаза, успокаиваясь мантрой «зато я моложе и симпатичнее, а нагрузки в меру лишними не будут». Но только если ты – не Ли Сонджон, так открыто улыбающийся на людях и стискивающий зубы на самом деле. «Просьба» Ухёна в пять утра сбегать за водой в магазин и устроенный прилюдно Сонгю разнос явно сделали свое дело по доведению младшего до точки кипения, но на дворе стоял день, поэтому лишних телодвижений и недовольных выражений лица не должно было появиться ни под каким предлогом. В конце концов, Сонджон ведь в состоянии держать себя в руках… какое-то время.

В основном, отпускал он себя вечерами, а в случае сильного перенапряжения – ночью, мешая спать соседям. Недаром же Сонёль сбежал от него в другую комнату, а Ховон по умолчанию делал звук в наушниках громче. Помогало мало, потому что звуковое сопровождение в шоу Сонджона было далеко не главным, а исходящие от макнэ волны агрессии и жажды мести могли не только спящего с постели поднять, но и зомби из могилы и Сонёля из объятия Эля. Не мудрено, что прознавшие о такой деятельности младшего одногруппники по вечерам старались в его присутствии не задерживаться и не переманивать на себя накопившийся за день гнев. Сонджон был даже благодарен – не хотелось ему отбывать наказание за причинение тяжкого вреда.

Но сегодня знакомый порядок вещей посмел измениться. Нет, Сонджон все так же сдерживался и строил из себя святого и всепрощающего макнэ, изредка срываясь на укоры в шутку. И вечера их группа дождалась в полном и нетравмированном составе. Но главного элемента снятия напряжения с Сонджона на месте не обнаружилось. Будь искомое чем-то небольшим и малозаметным, парень бы только посетовал на свою растерянность или неспособность хёнов не лезть в чужие вещи, но как в его комнате, в его кровати умудрился затеряться крупных размеров медведь – никакому логичному объяснению не поддавалось.

\- Хёны, это не смешно! – уперев руки в бока, Сонджон показался поочередно на порогах разных комнат, только старшие умудрялись если не закрыть дверь прямо перед его носом, то прикинуться беспробудно спящими. Попасть под горячую руку вскипевшего макнэ не хотел никто.

Этой ночью он больше злился на всех и вся, чем спал, периодически повторяя «глупая шутка» и пытаясь вычислить похитителя с наибольшей вероятностью прямо с утра, до отъезда из общежития. Впрочем, планам его сбыться не удалось, ведь с рассветом началось время традиционного угнетения Ли Сонджона, а перед общественностью особенно не повозмущаешься из-за кражи безумно необходимого медведя, если ты почти двадцатилетний макнэ известной группы.

Следующим вечером Сонджон не стал искать пропажу в одиночку, а приставал то к одному, то к другому хёну, особенный упор делая на Дону, который по доброте душевной мог расколоться и выдать шутника, или же рассмеяться и признаться в содействии злоумышленнику. Дону не поддавался, как и недовольный излишним шумом Ухён, пытавшийся ногой отодвинуть младшего в сторону, как и выдавший длинную лекцию о плохом отношении к старшим в этой группе Сонгю, которую макнэ перестал слушать на середине, шумно вздохнув и уйдя прочь. Хоя отлеживался после какой-то особенно интенсивной тренировки уже второй день, так что вряд ли был способен на подвиги по воровству чужих мягких игрушек, а Сонёль казался дерганным не сильнее обычного, поэтому поймать его на лжи не удалось бы даже с помощью специальных приборов, что уж говорить о наблюдении красивым, но все-таки невооруженным глазом. Сонджон отчаялся было, ничего ценного не выяснив и удерживая в себе негатив за уже два дня, только ему вовремя под руку подсунули порцию мороженного, которое они обычно покупали после недолгих прогулок с Мёнсу, а сам Эль загадочно улыбался, не забывая выдерживать дистанцию в два шага для собственной безопасности.

\- Тебе ведь говорили не искать способ выпустить пар. Привыкнешь и будешь зависимым, Ли Сонджон.

Макнэ, недолго думая, потерял дар речи. Но Мёнсу еще раз улыбнулся, кивнул на успевшее подтаять мороженное, подмигнул, перемялся с ноги на ногу и все-таки предпочел спастись бегством, не замечая со стороны младшего милой и растроганной такой заботой реакции. И все-таки мороженное было вкусным, особенно если ты – чертовски злой и растерянный Ли Сонджон, пристрастия которого особо предприимчивые хёны успели изучить в совершенстве.

Утром активность Сонёля и Сонджона заметно возросла. И если младший шипел на одногруппников, нарочито путался под ногами и всячески выказывал свое недовольство по одной определенной причине, то мотивы раздражения старшего оставались загадкой для всех и вся, за исключением разве что Эля, судя по его лицу человека, познавшего астрал. Обычно, не под прицелами камер, тот вел себя более свободно и доброжелательно, но, видимо, в космосе шли глобальные процессы, занимающие не только рабочее, но и свободное время «лица группы». Немногим позже, Сонджон оставил в покое пятерых из инфинит, сконцентрировав-таки внимание на человеке, который точно приложил руку к делу о воровстве частной собственности. Но астрал был глубок, Эль сверкал глазами не менее загадочно, чем улыбался, а макнэ был еще дорог его разум, потому все попытки наладить контакт заключались в ненавязчивом фансервисе на шоу и нытье из разряда «хён, расскажи~» за кулисами. Сонёль продолжал пугать окружающих своими активными действиями, беготней и прожигающими декорации насквозь взглядами. В одном макнэ бессовестно везло, ведь если ты – Ли Сонджон, то хотя бы не декорация.

Ночью точка кипения достигла тройного масштаба. Как иначе можно оправдать то, что младший ворвался без стука в комнату на троих, без зазрения совести упал прямиком на успевшего задремать Мёнсу, вызвав у мигом проснувшегося Сонёля удивленный возглас, а Дону заставив перевернуться на живот и накрыть одеялом голову.

\- Хён, я так не могу. Верни! – если бы свет в комнате горел, Эль заметил бы во взгляде макнэ не только злость, но и детскую обиду, вкупе с совсем незаметной мольбой. Впрочем, ему хватило и самого факта «Сонджон ночью сидит у него на коленях и о чем-то просит», чтобы приподняться на локтях и с заметной в голосе улыбкой ответить:

\- Нет.

\- Но, хён, я уже не могу, перестань издеваться! – макнэ легко ударил его по груди ладонью, состроив самое недовольное выражение лица, какое мог изобразить при виде ехидничающего Мёнсу. Он даже руку занес для еще одного удара, посильнее и посерьезнее, но старший вовремя перехватил его запястье, не дав свершиться возмездию. Иногда очень приятно не вырываться и не обращать внимания на хлопнувшего дверью Сонёля, если ты – Ли Сонджон, которого хён мягко притягивает к себе.

\- Тебе просто нужно найти другой способ снятия напряжения, лучше, чем избиение бедного медведя, - тихо заметил Эль ему на ухо и намекнул. – А Дону очень крепко спит.


End file.
